Can't Change the Past
by Blood and Hate
Summary: Eddy is reflecting on how life could have been different, what he could have done to make his life different. Now he is all alone, with nobody left. My first story


Disclaimer- You have to ignore the last bit of the movie for this story to work, although the events that happened in it will play a part here. Hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

It had been so long since I've been back cul-de-sac. I wonder how many of the old group of kids still lived here. It doesn't matter.

I sneak up to the house that once belonged to my family. From the looks of it, nobody bought it off of them after they moved away, and it has become worn down, with the windows covered in a thick layer of dust, the grass higher than my waist, and a broken in front door. I assume that some kid had bet another to go spend a night in here, or something similar. There wasn't anything obvious to look for in this house, there was nothing of value hidden in my room, or my closet. The parents had taken anything worth stealing from their room. The attic was full of '70s stuff that nobody would want.

The only place that had anything worth taking from this run down place is the one place hidden away from everybody else. My brother's room. I walk through the empty door, being careful for nobody really, I guess I just reacted as I did when I was just a boy, sneaking out with Ed and Double D to try to sneak into Kevin's pool, that is until the big "scam" happened.

I had done what I had though was impossible, come up with a perfect scam, one that was sure to net me jawbreakers, enough that the three of us could take a break from scamming for a week. Probably less if Ed got into it. Then I... I did something not even now I'm able to describe.

I come too the section of the hall. A sigh of relief escapes when I see that nobody has been able to find the door. I slowly, delicately peel off the wallpaper. I hate how it has come to this, but it must be done. As was eventually found out by anybody who asked their parents why I turned out the way I did, I hated my brother for what he did to me. He tortured me, abused me... In enough ways that it's a surprise I didn't off myself back when he was around.

I pull the key to his room out from my pocket. Eventually it became the only thing I felt the need for to remind myself of him. I certainly was glad he didn't visit for Christmas or any other holiday.

"Let's hope it's still in here." I say to myself as I open the door. His room was already dusty when I lived here, and even walking as gently as I did kicked up a great deal of dust. I don't miss the parts of the floor with less and less dust on it. I assume that my brother had been back recently. Probably a month or so, and he had taken most of the stuff that was worth anything with him too. My hopes and dreams were riding on the fact that he may of forgot one thing.

I slip a hand under the bed, and find that the box was still there at least. I pull it out and look at it. It seems to be as untouched as it was those summers back.

I pull out a smaller key, one of only two in existence. The other was on my brother's person. This one I had found even before Double D moved into the neighborhood. Either my brother lost it, or he meant for me to find it.

I unlock the small box, and look at the contents. The first thing I grab from the box is the thing I didn't expect to find in there. A letter.

_Hey pipsqueak,_

_I guess you did find that key way back when. I also guess you finally decided the little bit of me that scraped off on you needs to be let out. Good job kid._

_Signed, Big Bro_

Uggh. I rip up the paper into a million pieces and throw them into the air, and they scatter all over the room onto the piles of dust, as I pick up the next item from the box. It's a ski mask, one that seems to be kind of new. The last thing I pick up is the most important. A gun.

* * *

-(Edd is storming off after Eddy and Ed had played the quicksand prank)-

"I don't need you, I don't need either of you!" I scream to Double D as he storms off back towards home.

"Fine then Eddy, I'd rather face the unknown terrors the lay before me back home than deal with somebody who's only pretending to be our friend! You don't even know where your brother lives. I'll live up to the part that I played in this horrible scam, but at least I tried to help you two when I thought you died! You just have to scam, don't you? You have a desire to be like your brother, is that it?"

"You know what, I may not be as smart as you, but don't say that just because I want to scam that I'm any more responsible for all the stuff we get into. I wouldn't be able to scam a soul if you didn't agree to go along with it! I might owe most of the blame for finally convincing you to design the stuff, and getting Ed to build it, but you can't say that you weren't willing!"

The conversation would of continued longer, but a car pulls up next to me. It's a police car.

"I've gotten a call from multiple parents about kids not coming home for dinner. You three seem to match the description."

Oh sh*t

* * *

In the end, the kids didn't get the last laugh. I didn't get to the 'safety' that was my brother's house. What I got was a trip to juvie. It wasn't too long of a stay... But when I came back, everything had changed. Double D and Ed had befriended the others, and I wasn't going to try and play nice with him after what he said out of pride. And what I said, out of shame.

Ed tried to stay friendly to me at the least, but eventually he forgot about me, and for good reason.

I eventually got into things way worse than scams. In and out of the juvie system. I dated one of the sisters that we used to run away from. It was for such a short time I can't even remember which.

Ed eventually went into making horror films, some were pretty good. Double D, I didn't bother checking what he was doing. The others went into jobs that suited themselves. They seemed to be happy.

I lift up the gun in my right hand, and then the mask in my left. I sigh a long sigh, and then put the mask on and leave.

I can't escape my fate. I have to do what I was meant to do, separate fools and their money.

I wonder what would have happened if we got to my bro's house. Would seeing me get my ass kicked by him change anything? Would I be out of this terrible life I made for myself?

Would I still have my friends?

I step out into the night darkness, and out of the corner of my eye, I see a car stopped at the stop sign. I run towards it and get there just as it's beginning to move.

"Get out of the car, now." I tell the female driver. She shrieks and does as asked.

I get in and drive off.

And now all the questions are answered.

I shouldn't worry about the past. I shouldn't live in it.

After a while on the highway, I see that the USA is only about 60 miles away.

Goodbye Canada.

Goodbye old life.

Goodbye old friends.

* * *

Eddy made it to America. Nothing is known about his current location or 'occupation'. Sorry that this story was kind of short, but it really only did have Eddy. Next go around will probably be a great deal longer.

Hope you enjoyed this story, until next time.


End file.
